The Hurricane
by BoDukeLover
Summary: Bo and Luke are alone on the farm. An unexpected hurricane goes through Hazzard. What happens?


The Hurricane

"Luke, don't you think the sky's a weird color?" Bo asked looking at the sky.

Over the course of the day, the sky had turned from blue to a purplish green. Uncle Jesse and Daisy were gone to a friend's house in Nebraska.

"Yeah. What do you think we should do?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. Your the one usually to get us out of these messes." Bo answered chuckling.

"Well, let's go to town to see if we can get any answers."

So Bo and Luke went to town. When they got there they went to Cooter's. They had no luck there, so they went to the Sheriff's Department. Still no luck. So they went home. After a while it started to get windy. While Bo was outside working, and Luke was inside cooking dinner, it started to pour. While Bo ignored the rain, it started to hail lightly.

"Ouch!" Bo said to himself as a small piece of hail hit his head.

Then it really started to hail. Bo was running back inside, when a **BIG** hail piece hit Bo's head, knocking him unconscious. Luke heard the crash, so he went out to investigate. Then he saw Bo.

"Bo!" he yelled running to him.

Luke ran his fingers through Bo's hair, then pulling them back, found no blood. So Luke picked Bo up and took him inside. After a while of watching Bo, he started to wake up.

"Bo! You ok?" Luke asked.

"Ow. My head hurts. What happened?"

"I don't know. It started hailing, and then I heard a crash and I went out and found you."

Bo tried to get up. He got on his feet, but the room started spinning.

"Lay down Bo." Luke said.

"But I'm hungry."

"I'll go get you some soup."

So Luke got Bo some soup. After a while, Luke helped Bo up too take him to their room. They were half way there, when they heard cracking. All of the sudden the roof started caving in. Bo pushed Luke out of the way, while he got trapped under the rubble.

"Bo!" Luke yelled when he realized what happened.

Luke got up to the rubble and he couldn't see Bo. All of the sudden, more of the roof caved in on Bo, burying him more.

"Great, real nice. A hurricane, just what we need." Luke said to himself.

After getting himself together, Luke started digging through the rubble. After a while, he saw Bo's blonde hair. After uncovering Bo more, Luke pulled him out slowly as he didn't want to hurt Bo anymore than he was. After Luke got them to a safe place, Bo started to wake up.

"Bo, you ok? What hurts?" Luke asked concerned.

"My side and left arm hurts." Bo replied.

"Not so bad. You probably have a couple broken ribs and your arm is probably broken."

"What's happening?" Bo asked.

"A hurricane."

"Real nice, just what we need."

"Ha ha. That's what I said."

So Bo and Luke were scrunched together in the small bathroom. After a while, the hurricane died down.

"I think we're in the eye of the storm. The calmest part."

"I want to get up."

"No, you are staying put. I am going to look around." Luke said sternly.

Bo of course, didn't follow orders. When Luke left, Bo got up. Bo went to the window and looked outside. He saw Luke looking around the yard, which was totally destroyed. All of a sudden, Bo felt really dizzy. He fell down and hit his head, knocking him unconscious. When Luke came back in because it was starting to rain again and get windy, he didn't notice Bo by the window. He went into the cramped bathroom and didn't see Bo. He started to worry.

"Bo? Where are you?" Luke said.

Then he saw him.

"Bo! You didn't listen to me! I told you to stay put!" Luke told an unconscious Bo, while carrying him to the bathroom.

When Luke got all settled, he sat down and dozed off. He didn't know how long he was asleep but he woke up to, "Luke? Luke? You awake?"

"Bo. How ya feelin'?" Luke asked,

"My arm and side hurts."

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

So Bo went to sleep. After a while, Luke thought that the storm was over, so he got up carefully and went outside. The storm was over, so Luke went back inside to wake Bo up. When Bo woke up, Luke helped him to Dixie. He didn't want to have him get in the General because of his rib and arm. When Luke took Bo to the hospital, he took him inside. The doctors swarmed Bo. Luke sat down in a chair, knowing that he should call Daisy and Jesse. He didn't want to ruin their vacation. They were going to be there for another 2 to 3 weeks. Anyway, if Bo would be better by then, and they fixed up the house, they wouldn't notice.

"Family of Beauregard?" a doctor said.

"That's me. How's Bo?" Luke asked.

"Well, he just has a broken arm and rib. Not too severe. He can go home today if he takes it easy."

"Ok. Can I go see him?"

"Yes. I have already filled out the release papers, so when he's ready to go home, you can just head right out."

"Ok. Thanks doc."

So when Luke got to Bo's room, Bo was already up and dressed.

"Let's go Luke!" Bo said.

"Ok." Luke replied.

So Bo and Luke got back to the farm and Luke made Bo rest. Luke got to work on the farm and the roof. It didn't take Luke long to fix the yard and the roof up. So after that he just relaxed.

3 Weeks Later

Uncle Jesse and Daisy arrived home that day. Luckily, Luke had the farm and the rook fixed up, and Bo's arm was healed, so was his ribs. So they never found out about the hurricane. That is, till someone told them, or they got the hospital bill.

* * *

**Hey y'all BoDukeLover here. There's another fanfic. Please review. Keep lovin' Dukes of Hazzard! Especially Bo!**


End file.
